Stones in a Glass House
by phantomthief1412
Summary: [AU] Don't shy from your destiny. So Conan says to Haibara after the case of the busjack, but how does Shinichi react when Fate beckons? Is everything in life preordained, or can a mere mortal alter the course of his life? Shinichi x
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or anything remotely related to it.

Stones in a Glass House  
Prologue - Sovereign Duty  
27.07.04

"What?! No!" Prince Shinichi shouted, slamming his open palm against the table, sending tremors across the entire surface. Before the dining ware ceased to shake, Shinichi was up on his feet, all thoughts of dinner forgotten, his eyes blazing in defiance.

"Listen to me, son." Yusaku met his son's eyes; his stubborn and determined expression mirrored Shinichi's. "As member of the royal family, we have duties to this country and to its people. You will marry for the well-being of this state." Yusaku said, twisting the state ring around his index finger to remind Shinichi of the duties of a sovereign ruler.

"But I don't know anything of the girl you expect me to marry. My happiness…" Shinichi protested.

"If your marriage buys the peace and joy of our country, your happiness is a small measure to pay." Yusaku cut in evenly. His voice carried no trace of compunction and his words conveyed no pity. Though Yusaku loved his son more than he valued his own life, he could not shun the role he had been born to play in this world. As king, he was protector of his people and a defender of the merciless concepts of truth and justice.

"No! I will not! I refuse!" Shinichi screeched frantically. With a wild, reckless swing of his arm, he sent his elaborate meal to the floor with a crash. Then, he turned and sprinted madly out of the dining hall, ignoring his chair, which he had overturned in his haste to get away.

Yusaku didn't even look up, the forkful of salad in his right hand continued traveling towards his mouth as if no interruptions had occurred.

"You will. It's your sovereign duty." 


	2. Snippet I

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or anything remotely related to it.

Stones in a Glass House  
Chapter 1 - Running Away  
08.01.04

Moonlight spilled between the parted drapes bordering the open window, illuminating Shinichi Kudo and bathing his feet in a pool of moonshine. A cool breeze carrying the scent of roses gently ruffled his hair and caused the curtains to billow and sway. Shinichi's pale, slender hands clenched the windowsill, and his normally clear, blue eyes were murky with trouble. Leftover disbelief from dinner was still etched on his face. The rustle of footsteps behind him caused him to turn around and come face to face with Yukiko, still resplendent in the periwinkle evening gown she had worn at dinner.

"Shin-chan!" Yukiko exclaimed, starting in surprise. "I expected you to be asleep. Why don't you change and go to bed?"

Instead of answering Shinichi raised an eyebrow at Yukiko's dress and smirked, knowing his parents had stayed up discussing him. In a second, the smile vanished as he recalled the reason for the attention directed at him. Anger at being forced into marriage and treated as a pawn rose in him at the sight of his mother, and he began chewing his lip petulantly. Seeing that her son wasn't about to lay out the red carpet for her, Yukiko sighed, but began speaking anyway.

"Shin-chan, there's a lot you haven't' seen of the world. You haven't even been outside of the palace walls, save for a few visits to the Mouris' palace in the neighboring kingdom. You've never seen anything beyond your own privileged life."

"Blah, blah, blah." Shinichi sighed mentally. "I hate these lectures. But I will try to handle this maturely. I can handle things. So what if I haven't been outside of the palace?" Out loud, he inquired, "And so? So I must marry, right?"

"Look, despite all of your father's efforts, out grasp on this country is pretty tenuous. To the north, we've always had allies in the Mouri family, but to the south, well, you know how there's been a rebellion, leaving the heir with little power. The late king and queen sought peace between our countries, and your marriage would not only continue that legacy but make our family ruler of both countries, widely expanding our resources and giving us valuable sea ports. Their army is very weak right now, which is why we were able to propose the wedding and deal with the upper hand. If the young princess is disposed, we potentially face very hostile neighbors to the south; and while their army is weak now, theirs is a country of vast resources and population. Already, the rebels have led forays against your border." Yukiko explained, taking a place at the window beside Shinichi. She paused to drink in the beauty of the night, admired the gardens below, and tilted her face towards the moon to bathe in its silver beams. "Your father and Eri Kisaki have always maintained a close friendship, but since she left Kogoro in anger, Kogoro has become more and more sporadic and unreliable. What your father and I ultimately fears if becoming sandwiched between two hostile countries and eventual annihilation."

"So we're in dire straits here, and I'm the pound of flesh that will be paid for peace and security." Shinichi remarked acidly as he stormed towards his bed, throwing off his blazer en route.

"The princess..." Yukiko began, but was cut off as Shinichi resolutely and firmly pulled the velvet curtains of his four-poster bed shut.

"Good night, Mother."

"The wedding will probably be in six months, Shin-chan." Yukiko said cheerily as she realized she was facing an intractable Shinichi. Thoroughly amused, she turned and returned to her own bedchamber, where Yusaku was pacing nervously in front of the ornate marble fireplace.

"How was it?" Yusaku demanded anxiously.

Yukiko smirked. "Oh, you know, Shin-chan has never suffered anything. And while we've taught him to always serve his country first, his arranged marriage is the only order that's crossed his wishes. So he's a bit shocked."

"So you think he'll come around?" Yusaku asked, his face losing its lines of haggardness in relief.

"Of course, he may need to leave and work it out by himself, but he's our son, and he won't forget his country." Yukiko answered, smiling angelically at her husband.

"Then he's not refusing because of Ran?" Yusaku queried, much relaxed by Yukiko's words.

Yukiko giggled and rolled her eyes. "Really, Yusaku, they're just childhood friends. Are you in love with Eri? Anyway," Yukiko grimaced. "Ran seems to be a tad empty-headed to me. Also, since you're so close to Eri, a relationship between Ran and Shin-chan would just seem incestuous, don't you think?"

Yusaku nodded emphatically in agreement. "I agree that it's merely an infatuation, but what if it gets in he way?"

Yukiko's lovely features froze into a mask of stone and ice. "If Shin-chan puts his foolish feelings over his country, he's not our son."

Back in his own room, Shinichi tossed and turned on his bed, his mind churning with confusion and rebellion. "I know I should serve my country, but I always pictured myself helping by leading troops into battle or making just laws, not being pawned off as a husband to some 'young princess'. I don't even think I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with someone else. I always assumed my parents would give me over to Ran; it was just one of the facts I grew up with. And now... I don't know, it seems as if I always accepted a lot of stuff without really questioning. I have to see and think for myself. I have to get out of here." Suddenly, the clouds in Shinichi's mind were swept away, and every fiber of his body was concentrating on experiencing more for himself.

"I have to get away." Shinichi announced, the words echoing in the dark. His resolve strengthened with every reverberation, and his blue eyes lit with determination. Thus, with his mind made up to leave the palace, Shinichi flung open his velvet bed curtains and leapt to the floor.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Snippet II

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or anything remotely related to it.

Stones in a Glass House  
Chapter 2 –  
01.06.05

The hurried, excited jostling of the marketplace buyers startled Shinichi as he wandered the crowded streets. Surprised by the vibrant activity, and accustomed to sedate palace life, Shinichi drew his dark cloak closer around his body and pulled the brim of his hat lower so that it obscured his face. Glancing at the pressing current of people flowing towards the marketplace, Shinichi felt adrift, like a small raft aimlessly floating in the ocean. _What am I doing here?_ He asked himself as he looked down and mentally compared the dusty street to the pristine marble floor of his palace. The position of his shadows alerted Shinichi that it was lunchtime, so with a sigh, he headed into the nearest restaurant and asked for a seat on the balcony.

Once situated, Shinichi absently ordered the first dish offered, and turned his attention to observing the street below, trying to gain insight to the lives of his subjects. When the waiter served his meal, Shinichi was momentarily distracted, but after a few bites, he turned back to the scene below with his green tea cupped between his hands. Suddenly, a veiled figure caught his attention; while the direction of the crowd pressed towards the marketplace, the figure, a girl with red hair, seemed desperate to get away, and the crowds seemed to break against her like waves against stone. Shinichi raised his eyebrows in curiosity; the girl was in a hurry, and the glints off her red-gold hair soon became distant and finally disappeared. With nothing else to do, Shinichi began to amuse himself by pondering her motives; making deductions about his observations had been one of his favorite activities since he was young. However, since he had only caught a fleeting glimpse of the girl, and knew nothing of her background or character, he could come up with nothing, so he leaned back in his chair and finished the rest of his meal at a leisurely pace, taking time to notice all the differences between his present meal and the fare he was used to at the palace. Presently, he stood up and gestured for the waiter, indicating that he was ready to pay. As he waited, he noticed the wave of people on the street was again being disturbed, this time by two men dressed completely in black, from whom who the crowd seemed to naturally shy away. Shrugging, Shinichi paid for his meal and went back out on the busy streets.

"Yes, a girl with red hair, it has glints of gold, and she's very slender. Come on, think, red-gold hair is extremely uncommon!" A voice with a crude accent caught Shinichi's attention. Turning, he saw that the source of the sound was one of the two men he'd observed earlier on the balcony. The woman who the heavyset man was addressing was clearly annoyed with the questioning, wanting only to carry on with her own business without disturbance.

"No I haven't seen any such girl, and I haven't got the leisure to be minding anyone else's business." The woman snapped pertly, turning her back on the man and continuing on her way to the market.

The heavyset man stuttered in indignation, then reached into his pocket, but was stopped by his companion.

"Leave it Vodka; we don't have any time to waste. We have to go after the main kill." The tall blond man spoke authoritatively. His voice cut the air like a knife, and Vodka immediately released the knife the he'd been grasping.

"Yes, Gin." Vodka replied meekly.

"Good." Gin said curtly. Suddenly, he bent down and scooped a handful of pebbles up from the ground. Fishing carefully, he pulled out single strand of red-gold hair, and grinned maliciously at Vodka.

"When we find her…" Gin trailed off, carefully pocketing the strand of hair with one hand, while the other hand crushed the pebbles he held into fine dust. Opening he palm, Gin blew the powder away, and looked back at Vodka, eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"She'll wish she could have the fate of those stones when we catch her, right boss?" Vodka asked.

Gin didn't deign a reply, he merely turned and stalked off, giving Vodka a few seconds to collect his senses and follow.

Shinichi's eyes widened and a spasm of fear raced through his body, not for himself, but for the girl he'd seen earlier.


	4. Snippet III

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or anything remotely related to it.

Stones in a Glass House  
Chapter 3 – Conan Edogawa  
01.07.05

"Oh, really? Remarked Yusaku with little interest as his chamberlain approached him with the news of Shinichi's disappearance. Turning to his wife beside him, he met Yukiko's eyes with a bemused, knowing glance.

"Nothing I can do about that, is there?" Yusaku continued in the same tone, facing the chamberlain again. "After all, he's already eluded the palace guards and left the palace. Actually for all we know, he may be out of the capital by now; I certainly can't afford to expend any guards or warriors in the effort to make him return. Let's turn towards other matters of state."

"But sir….." the chamberlain began, before he was silenced by Yukiko's commanding glance.

Shinichi grasped the reins firmly as he rode his horse through the countryside. The capital city was miles behind, but he hadn't seen any sign of the girl with the red-gold hair or the two men dressed in black. For the first time in his life, Shinichi was feeling a sense of uncertainty; he'd been afraid before, but in the past, some part of his psyche had a conviction that in the end, everything would be all right. Never before had he felt so hesitant; he was aware that if he made any wrong move, there was nothing to make everything better. Yet under the doubt, there lurked a tingling sense of exuberance; this was how life should be, he should be free to make his own choices, and have control of his own destiny. His existence at the palace flashed before his eyes, and it seemed to be a dull imitation of real life. His life had been so sheltered and secure from the dangers of life that it was as if all he had seen of life had been viewed through a layer of mist. What was life when others who thought they knew the best dictated everything?

Even though he didn't know her, Shinichi sent a mental note of gratitude to the girl with the red-gold hair for providing him with this sudden insight and resolved that no matter what, he would protect her. With newfound determination, Shinichi turned his attention back to the road and spurred the horse forward, determined to find the girl before the two menacing men.

As he rode, Shinichi couldn't help but notice the beauty of the countryside. The stars hung over the plains in scintillating flashes of white fire, breaking the otherwise calm stillness, the only source of brightness, as the moon was hidden behind clouds. The trees reached upward, majestically, longingly, as if striving towards the light. "I want that too." Shinichi reflected. "I want to reach for my happiness, my goal in life, and be free of all the demands of my parents, all of their expectations, this country. Is that so wrong?"

Shinichi started at the sudden neighing of his horse. Looking up, he saw that he had already reached the nearest city, and behind him, the untamed grasses of the country rippled in wild waves as the wind traversed the countryside. He dismounted, and led his horse in through the city gates. Once in the city, Shinichi looked around helplessly, clueless as to what he should next do.

"Sir?" a small boy in ragged clothes addressed Shinichi. "Do you need a place to stay? I'll show you for a coin."

Shinichi was appalled at the state of the boy's clothing and his grubby limbs that were plainly visible through the many rents in the garment. "Do your parents know where you are?" he enquired severely.

The boy shrugged nonchalantly. "Nope, they've been dead since I was born" he replied.

"And there was no one to take care of you?" Shinichi asked, incensed by the thought of such injustice in his country. "What's your name?"

"I guess not," the boy answered. "I just go by Waters; it was our family name, both my parents died before they named me."

"Oh," Shinichi said dumbly. "Well, please show me somewhere I can stay, and if there's anything I can do for you, just ask."

The boy started in surprise at the kindness in Shinichi's voice, but quickly collected himself, and gestured for Shinichi to follow him. Shinichi followed the boy's stealthy steps to an inn well hidden in a small alleyway, letting the horse follow the two of them.

"It's not the nicest place, "Waters began apologetically stopping in front of the dimly lit entrance, "but if you're hiding…" he trailed off at Shinichi's expression.

"Why do you think that?" Shinichi queried, eyes flashing merrily at the boy's deductions.

"Well, just from your manner, you don't seem used to it here; you shouldn't be here, and what you're wearing. Normal travelers, they won't wear something dark like that, as if the colors would conceal them. "Waters replied matter-of-factly.

"I see." Shinichi murmured softly. Then pausing on the doorstep, he asked, "Would you like to join me for a meal?"

Waters's eye's widened in disbelief. "Really?" Shinichi nodded, but Waters had already tightened his jaw.

"No thanks, I better not. I don't know if I could go back to scrounging for food from the garbage." He replied stoically, taking in Shinichi's cringe. Shinichi began to protest, then sighed and handed the boy several gold coins from his purse.

"Take this, then." He commanded, using the authoritative tone he had learned from Yusaku early on; when Yusaku spoke in that manner, no one dared cross him, not even Yukiko.

The boy accepted the coins mutely, and then looked up at Shinichi. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Ummm…Conan Edogawa." Shinichi replied after a brief moment of hesitation.

Waters regarded Shinichi seriously before nodding his thanks and turned to leave.

"Wait, "Shinichi cried suddenly, remembering the girl and the two men. "Have you seen a veiled girl with red hair?"

Waters smiled and pointed at the inn behind Shinichi.

"There's little that goes on in this city without my knowledge. I'll find you if you need me." Waters remarked lightly. And with that, he turned and disappeared into the dark city streets.


	5. Snippet IV

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or anything remotely related to it.

Stones in a Glass House  
Chapter 4 – An Uncommon Girl  
02.16.05

Shinichi's blue eyes swept the room questioningly, searching through the shadows for some sign of human life. Finding none the first time, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness before his second attempt. This time, he spotted a decrepit old man, gray of pallor, situated behind the counter, his clothes, hair and face all barely conspicuous against the dull shades of his surroundings.

Shinichi smiled weakly and nodded a greeting.

"May I help you?" the old man enquired in a deep, gravely voice that reminded Shinichi of snow crunching beneath his feet.

"Yes, I'd like a room please." Shinichi requested, his tone and expression reflecting his palace upbringing. The supreme confidence that comes only as a consequence of never being denied anything manifested itself in Shinichi's bearing, and the old man found himself leading Shinichi to a room without asking the prince if he had the money to pay, as he was accustomed to doing with every other customer.

Once settled in his room, Shinichi sat down on the edge of the bed with his legs drawn up and his chin resting on his knees. A sudden crash in the room next door jolted Shinichi from his reverie. As the seconds passed, Shinichi realized that the noise was greeted with an unnatural silence. His curiosity was aroused as the silence grew longer; he frowned and walked before the door of the neighboring room. Shinichi knocked, but received no reply. Not accustomed to being ignored, the prince pushed open the door.

The girl with the red-gold hair hung from the rafters by a black silk sash around her neck. Below, at her feet was a toppled stool.

A sharp exclamation burst from Shinichi's lips as he took in the macabre scene, the girl still gently swinging back and forth in the air. He hurriedly righted the stool and cut the girl down. Fingers trembling, he undid the sash from the white column of her neck, noting even then the exquisite contrast of light and darkness. Airway unobstructed, the girl inhaled with a choking sob.

Shinichi let out a sigh of relief as the girl resumed breathing at a steady rate. His attention shifted to the mass of red-gold hair cascading across his arm. Though the capital city was definitely a center of thriving culture and possessed a diverse population, never had he seen hair of such a color. Not exactly brown or blond, with hints of red and flashes of gold, it defied normal classification of hair color.

The dense flow of tumbling curls and the whiteness of skin rarely touched by the sun resulted in a stark, intriguing contrast with the fluttering, night-black silk the girl was dressed in. Shinichi couldn't tear his eyes from her face, which from beneath the eyes was hidden still by her black silk veil. Shinichi was inclined to rip the veil off and ascertain the flawless beauty of the girl, but more than that, he wanted to know the color of her eyes. What shade matched that skin, that hair?

Blue. Green. The color of a tropical sea. Like her hair, the girl's irises challenged conventional description. Shinichi, whose own eyes were dark blue, found himself staring into eyes of a brilliant blue-green shade that master dyers would trade their souls to be able to produce, if such a color could even be replicated by earthly means. This girl was, without question, unique in her coloration. Shinichi could imagine her in a grand ball at court, dressed in white silk, saying nothing, standing motionless, yet still drawing all the attention merely by merit of her stunning features and coloration.

For all their vibrancy though, the eyes that looked back into Shinichi's reflected an icy coolness. Shinichi felt as if he'd been plunged into the frigid northern waters and shivered. But he couldn't turn away from the girl's mesmerizing glare.


	6. Snippet V

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or anything remotely related to it.

Stones in a Glass House  
Chapter 5 – Ai Haibara  
05.01.05

Finally, finally, Shinichi blinked. Then, realizing how long he'd stared, he flushed and turned away. The girl flushed too- in anger.

"Who are you?" She demanded regally. Being the crown prince, Shinichi was definitely not accustomed to being addressed in such a manner, and started in surprise. Curiosity piqued, he examined the girl, taking mental notes. Yes, she was beautiful, in a very striking, unique fashion. Her porcelain complexion made him wonder if she'd ever played in broad daylight as a child. If someone told him that she spent her time cloistered in a darkened room in pursuit of eternal youth and beauty, he would have believed them. Her manner and the quality of her clothes cancelled out the possibility of her being a commoner. Glancing at her small, white hands, Shinichi doubted that she'd ever done a stitch of work in her life. But then, she wasn't aristocracy either – Shinichi had been forced to meet all the nobles of his country at various functions he'd attended and he knew he never would have forgotten meeting her if he'd seen her before. Shinichi wondered briefly if she were a foreigner of high rank, but dismissed the thought because neither Yusaku nor Yukiko had mentioned any impending visits. Also, he detected no trace of accent in her speech when she used his language, and Shinichi, having been trained by expert dialecticians since he was five, could detect accents in the speeches of most-educated foreign prime ministers. Shinichi furrowed his brow in consternation, vexed at his inability to figure out her background.

Suddenly, with a gleam, a blade of steel rested against his collarbone.

"Well?" the girl demanded threateningly, inflicting slight pressure on the blade.

"Er…Conan Edogawa." Shinichi answered in shock, as his eyes shifted to glance at the blade against his skin. His anger flared as he thought of his situation. How dare she treat him thus! Especially after he'd saved her life.

"And who are you?" He snapped indignantly, completely ignoring the fact that she had a dagger to his throat.

"Haibara, Ai Haibara." She replied coolly, her black silk veil fluttering as she exhaled. Her thumb lightly rubbed the gem-encrusted handle of the dagger.

"Can you put that thing away?" Shinichi asked, mentally dredging his mind for any knowledge of a family named Haibara. He came up with nothing. Out of habit, he raised his right hand and began to run it through his black hair, as if he could clear the cobwebs in his mind in this manner. In doing so, he disturbed Ai's mass of red-gold curls, which was still tumbled over his shoulder. Ai scowled as she realized Shinichi still supported her with his left hand, and his arm was still around her waist. She reached out and pushed him aside with her free hand, while she withdrew the dagger with the other one. The dagger disappeared within the folds of her dress as she stood to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" Ai asked, beginning to pace the floor around Shinichi.

Before Shinichi had a change to answer, she continued, "How dare you come into my room; meddle in my business?"

"Meddle?" Shinichi repeated with disbelief. "I saved your life!"

"I thank you, Your Highness, from the bottom of my heart." Ai sneered sarcastically. Though he knew she was being insincere, Shinichi started upon hearing the title; Ai, with her back to him, missed his reaction.

"Listen." Shinichi commanded. Ai acted as if he hadn't spoken and continued to pace her circle. In frustration, Shinichi leapt to his feet and pulled Ai to a halt, stopping her circling and forcing her to turn and face him squarely.

"You should know that there are two people searching for you; they-" He began, not relinquishing his firm grasp on her small, white hand. He felt a slight tremor pass through her hand, but her eyes, still locked on his, betrayed no emotions. Shinichi secretly marveled at her ability to mask her feelings. In an effort to reach her, he slid his hand to her wrist and tightened his grasp.

Ai gasped as if his hand were a hot-iron brand, and screamed.

"How dare you touch me?" she shrieked as she frantically pulled her arm away. Her reaction jolted Shinichi's memory.

"You're the Priestess of the Fountain?" he asked. Shinichi recalled that when his geography tutor had told him of the southern country, he'd mentioned the myths and legends that surround the founding of the southern country. Centuries ago, in the middle of the barren dessert in the center of the southern country before it had become a country, a fountain gushing vast amounts of pristine cool water was found. The water evaporated as soon as is came in contact with the scorching sand, and the desert wind made it seem as if there was an island of mist in middle of the desert. Supposedly, a marble temple had been constructed around the fountain, and around that, the royal palace and capitol city were eventually built. According to rumor and story, a fair priestess who never saw the light of day guarded the fountain; to touch her hand or drink the fountain-water on the festival days brought eternal youth, beauty, immortality, wealth, or power, depending on story. Other than that, the priestess had no contacts with the outside world, and to breach these statutes meant death. Of course, when Shinichi had been taught this, he'd dismissed the stories as folktales, and the priestess as a figment of the people's imagination.

Ai stiffened and averted her face. She said nothing, but her silence served as an affirmation. Shinichi was astounded; he'd asked the question because it seemed to be the only logical possibility situation where all the pieces fell together, but he'd long been used to treating her person as a myth, and actually knew no facts whatsoever about the fountain and priestess. Apparently, she was real.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she countered.

"Why can't I be here?" Shinichi smirked, glad to have finally figured out the identity of Ai and enjoying her discomfort. However, the moment was short-lived, because at that second, they both became aware of shuffling and cries from the patrons of the inn who were dining downstairs, and a voice recognized by both of them demanding for the inn to be searched.


	7. Snippet VI

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or anything remotely related to it.

Stones in a Glass House  
12.23.05

Ai trembled as she met Shinichi's eyes. In his probing, inquisitive gaze, she detected a sense of gentle warmth, which made her start in confusion. She hastily turned and walked to the window. Opening the shutters, she looked out and gauged the distance to the ground. Since her room was on the first floor, the window was only about five feet from the ground.

"Hurry, we have to leave." She said to Shinichi without turning from the window as she began to push open the window.

"Why?" Shinichi asked, drawing his sword. "I'll protect you." He added as he flashed an assured grin towards her.

"No! You don't understand; you don't have the power to defy them at all." Ai cried in a low voice, her voice heavy with impatience and tinged by hysteria. In her panic, she applied too much strength on the window, causing it to splinter with a crack. The sudden burst of sound made them realize that the chattering of the guests in the front of the inn had stopped. Footsteps sounded along the corridor. Ai gestured frantically and began to climb out the window.

"Check this room. Vodka!" A voice was heard in the corridor. Ai froze. Shinichi took one look at the walled garden outside, then swiftly reached for Ai's arm and pulled her under the bed. He retreated as far back as he could, till he was pressed against the wall. Ai's trembling hand clasped his own, and she too hid as close to the wall as possible.

The door promptly flew open, kicked by the tall, long-haired blonde man. His stodgy companion trotted in after. Seeing the open window, the blonde man cursed.

"I guess we're too late." The second man stated, staring at the window in dismay.

"Vodka, please! Don't state the obvious!" The blonde man snapped in impatience. "You stay around and make sure she's not playing any tricks; I'm going outside." So saying, the blonde man stepped out the window gracefully.

Vodka slowly let his gaze travel across the room. Nothing appeared unusual to him. Walking over to the bed, he pulled off the cover, revealing a set of perfectly clean sheets. Seeing nothing, Vodka let the cover fall beside the bed and walked away.

Ai and Shinichi inched their heads ever so slightly and looked at each other in mutual relief as they heard Vodka's footsteps fade. But before they had the chance to move, the footsteps became faster and increased in volume, as if Vodka had suddenly remembered something and was returning.

Ai felt a searing flash of pain in her left shoulder, and instinctively opened her mouth to scream. She briefly felt a clouded sense of bewilderment at hearing no sound emitted and for a second, was aware of Shinichi's hand pressed heavily over her mouth before everything became black.

Shinichi mentally cursed as he saw the amount of blood that gushed from Ai's shoulder. Hurriedly, he grasped the upper part of the blade with his hand wrapped in his sleeve, so that all her blood was wiped off as Vodka pulled the blade out.

Vodka, who had been leaning above the bed, straightened and examined his blade. Seeing no blood, he shrugged, mentally congratulating himself for remembering to check so that he had an answer for the blonde-haired man, Gin, when Gin questioned him, as Vodka knew he would.

Shinichi waited, even after he heard Vodka's footstep no more, not daring to move in case it was a trap and the two men returned. When no one came after a long while, Shinichi breathed a sigh of relief that Gin had decided to search in the garden and leave Vodka to check the room. Gin's doubts wouldn't have been assuaged with the clean blade, and Shinichi and Ai definitely would have been captured. Reaching carefully over Ai, Shinichi gently lifted the bed skirt and peered into the room. Seeing it empty, he slowly crawled out. He shuddered as he looked at the gash Vodka had made through the bed.


End file.
